


Exorcise

by adiwriting



Category: Glee
Genre: Brothels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Insertion, Prostitution, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt starts working as a housekeeper at a brothel to raise money, he never expects to develop a crush on one of the sex workers, Blaine. He certainly doesn’t plan on taking care of him after a rough session with a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at GKM. If Sexual Abuse or anything remotely kinky is a trigger for you, tread lightly. No sex acts are actually described, only the aftercare of the injuries that result.

“I don’t know about this,” Kurt says as he parks the car in front of a brothel where he is expected to start work today.  

“Relax, it’s no different than being a housekeeper at the Hilton,” Puck says, unbuckling his seat belt and stepping outside. “I’m sure they see just as much sex-stained sheets as you will.” 

“Yes, but this is a brothel, Noah,” Kurt says, scandalized, unbuckling his own seatbelt and opening the door, but refusing to get out of the car.  

He feels dirty just sitting out in the parking lot, he can’t imagine how dirty he will feel inside a place like this. He is desperate for money though. After his father had fallen ill and had to be hospitalized for the last few months, his family hasn’t been able to pay the mounting bills with the tire shop alone. Carol has been taking extra shifts at the hospital, but it became clear that Finn and Kurt would need to find additional jobs if they wanted to say afloat. 

The only problem is, the only jobs in Lima that allow Kurt to work the schedule he needs are bars. Finn had gotten a position as a bartender relatively fast. Kurt hasn’t had such luck. The bars keep telling him that he doesn’t blend with the feel of their bar, which he knows is code for not being gay friendly. He’s applied at Scandals to be a bartender, shot boy, or even a dancer. Sadly, as much as they like him, they don’t have an available positions at the moment. Which has led Kurt here, to the brothel that Puck has been working at for the last year and a half.  

“Come on, you’re going to be late on your first day,” Puck says, rolling his eyes. 

 “I guess a few weeks won’t kill me,” Kurt says, reminding himself that this solution is only until he can find another position.  

The pay is great and the hours aren’t so bad. He’ll be working midnight until five am, which will give him just enough time to have some breakfast and change before he has to open the shop in the morning. It’s not ideal, but it will get them through until his dad can heal up and get back to work on his own.  

Kurt steps out of his car and triple checks that he’s locked the doors, knowing that this area of town has a poor reputation. He’s surprised to see a man walking his dog into the building.  

“Do you guys dog sit for clients?” Kurt whispers to Puck as they walk across the parking lot, not wanting to be overheard.  

Puck lets out a laugh and pats Kurt on the back in a way that makes him feel very young.  

“Well, we certainly do something with them,” Puck says. “I’m lucky enough not to get those clients.” 

“Wait, so they have the dogs watch? Couldn’t they just leave them at home or something?” Kurt asks, scandalized.  

“Just... hide your bitch face when we are inside,” Puck says. “You’re going to see some strange shit working here and the boss will kill you if you scare off any clients by embarrassing them for their fetishes.” 

Kurt wonders why Puck is giving him a lecture on fetishes when they’d only been talking about dogs. He knows what he’s signed up for when he agreed to take the open housekeeper position at X-Ranch.  

They don’t go through the front door where Kurt had been headed, Puck informs him that entrance is for clients only and leads to the bar area. Instead, the walk around to the side of the building where there is a small door labeled just for employees. 

As soon as they walk through the door, Kurt is assaulted with a mouthful of glitter spray as a few girls spray each other down and prepare for their shifts. Kurt had been prepared to see half dressed people everywhere, but he hadn’t been prepared for this. It seems almost normal inside. Sure, the girls and boys hanging around aren’t wearing much, but they aren’t selling up the sex either.  

“This is our break room,” Puck explains. “We hang out here between shifts when we don’t want to be in our rooms. There’s snacks, a chef around at meal times, and a nice entertainment system.  

A few boys are watching a replay of the basketball game from earlier, a group of girls are helping each other curl their hair and apply makeup. Off to the corner, a smaller boy catches his eye. He looks younger than the rest of them, though Kurt knows he can’t be much younger if he’s old enough to work here. He’s got an air of innocence to him though, like he doesn’t belong in a place like this.  

“Hey **,** fucker,” Puck says, smacking one of the boys backs. “Atlanta misses this shot and looses the game.” 

“You shit,” the boy says, turning around to punch Puck in the stomach. “Do I ruin games for you when you miss them?” 

“No, but I didn’t steal away your biggest client last night,” he says with a bit of menace. “Come on Kurt, time to meet the boss.” 

Kurt follows Puck into a back office where a blonde woman is sitting at a desk with a glass of scotch. She looks older, her skin is tan and leathered in that way it gets when you’ve spent too many years in the sun.  

“This is Kurt, April,” Puck says. “He’s your new housekeeper.”

 Puck gives him one final goodbye and heads out to get ready for his own shift.  

April Rhodes, the owner of X-Ranch, is a surprisingly nice lady. She takes Kurt around the entire complex, showing him the different facilities they have. There is a separate area of the complex where the sex workers all live. Kurt will only be expected to clean the bathrooms there once a week and won’t have to go into any of the bedrooms. The upstairs of the main wing is all sex rooms, filled with toys and equipment that Kurt’s never even dreamed of. He tries not to look too scandalized as she goes through all of the rooms and explains the specifics of what needs to be cleaned after every session and what only needs to get done on a nightly or weekly basis.  

She shows him back to the break room, and explains that he’s only responsible for mopping and dusting the area. The chefs clean up the kitchen and he will never have to touch it. There are meals available if he gets hungry on his breaks, but they won’t be paid for like they are for the sex workers. She then brings him out to the bar area to complete the tour, but assures him that they have wait staff and bartenders that clean up the bar area.  

“If the dog’s going to be involved in any play, it’ll cost you extra,” a large man says to the client he’d seen earlier with the dog. The man is sitting on a couch trying to proposition one of the men who is eyeing the dog in disgust.  

Suddenly it clicks with him, what Puck had been hinting at earlier. The man didn’t want the dog to watch, he wanted the dog to be involved in the activities... 

Gross, Kurt thinks to himself, knowing it will take a long time before that mental image is out of his head.  

“I’m willing to pay for him,” the client says.  

“I’m not doing it,” the sex worker claims, holding up his hands before noticing April and walking over to her.  

“Give him to Blaine,” he says. “I’m not touching that guy or that dog.” 

“Relax, Chandler,” April says. “Why don’t you take a break, I’ll get this sorted out.”  

Chandler storms off, mumbling about freaks and still not being able to look at a beer bottle the same way.  

“Kurt, why don’t you get started on some of the rooms,” April says, turning away from him and going to sit next to the client.  

Kurt gladly makes his way upstairs, at least there; he doesn’t have to look at any of the clients. Upstairs he doesn’t have to hide any of his judgments, because there’s nobody that will see him. He will have little to no involvement with any of the other employees if he doesn’t want to, he cleans up the rooms after everyone has left and he’s gone before they are used again. Puck had been right, perhaps this doesn’t have to be such a bad job.  

**** 

About a month after Kurt starts work at the brothel, he gets an offer to work at Scandals. They are in need of a shot boy and they think he could do well at a place like that. Kurt debates doing it, he’s been a cocktail waiter at a bar before in New York. He makes decent tips—a lot more than some of his co-workers—but he knows that the people in Lima won’t have spare hundred-dollar bills to slip him once they get drunk and handsy. Baby face and painted on jeans or not, he knows he’ll never make the same kind of money there that they pay him to clean rooms. He turns the job down.  

He doesn’t mind the brothel, he’s gotten to know some of the workers and they aren’t bad people. Most of them are pretty decent people, none of whom he would have a problem hanging out with if they’d met anywhere else. There’s Santana, who has a quick wit and a sharp tongue, and is only working at the ranch so that she can pay the massive loans she’s taken out to go to medical school. Most breaks, she is in a quiet corner studying. There’s Brittany, who is probably the dumbest girl Kurt’s ever met, but has a big heart. When she found out about Kurt’s dad being sick, she actually made him a card out of crayons and told him that her cat was working on a cure for him.  

There’s Wes who got kicked out of his house when he was thirteen and had been homeless until he’d met April. There’s Tina and Rachel, who are good friends and are working here so they can save up enough money to move to New York and be Broadway stars. They love talking to Kurt about his time in the big city. Kurt can name almost every employee at the ranch and is friendly with most of them.  

There is one boy, however, that Kurt’s never had the nerve to talk to, Blaine.  

Nobody knows anything about him, apart from the fact that he’s gay and barely over eighteen. He keeps to himself a lot and never responds to anyone’s attempts at conversation. The only person he talks to is April and the clients. He’s fairly new, having only come to work at the brothel six weeks ago. Whenever he’s asked about Blaine, he’s always gotten the same response: to stay away. Everybody says that he’s stuck up and a bit of an ass, but Kurt doesn’t believe them.  

Sure, Blaine never talks to anyone else, but Kurt knows that it has more to do with his own pain than any idea that he’s better than everyone else. He can see it in Blaine’s face, in watery eyes whenever a football game is on the television. Besides, he’s seen how Blaine looks when he comes out of a session with a client. He’s seen the dead look in his eyes, noticed how he’s always more bruised that the rest of them. He’s counted the time it takes to clean Blaine up and it’s far longer than it usually takes for anyone else. 

He’s the brothel’s whipping boy, always ending up with the difficult and unwanted clients. Kurt knows that can’t make dealing with the emotional trauma that can come with a job like this any easier. 

 He always feels an intense need to help Blaine, but he doesn’t understand why. Besides, that’s not his place. His job is to clean the rooms and make sure everything is neat and orderly. He isn’t here to save anybody, no matter how attractive Blaine is in those tight black briefs he wears that sit low on his hips and show the sharp line of his hips. 

**** 

Kurt is in one of the rooms cleaning up after a session, doing his best to ignore the loud sounds coming from next door. He’s angry at himself, because he’s forgotten his headphones, which he usually wears when working so he doesn’t have to hear anything. It’s awkward to be friends with most of these people and to hear them having sex with some creep through the wall, so he usually just tunes it out. Tonight, he isn’t so lucky.  

He can hear a lot of loud slamming and painful cries coming from next door that don’t sound pleasant. Each time somebody screams out in pain, he’s tempted to run next door and check on them. He has to remind himself that most of the noises he’s hearing are likely for show.  

He strips down the bed, singing to himself, careful not to be too loud so that he doesn’t disturb anyone else. His main job whenever he’s upstairs is to be invisible. Nobody wants to see the fully clothed housekeeper when they are trying to get in the mood. No client wants to have to think about how clean the place may or may not be when they are supposed to be losing their inhibitions. His singing isn’t enough to drown out the screaming completely, but it does help distract Kurt for as long as it takes to finish scrubbing down the room and changing the sheets.  

As he’s opening the door to head to the next room, he sees the client from next door walk out. The man is tall with curly, heavily-gelled hair. He’s wearing a heinous sweater vest and ill fitting jeans, it takes Kurt a minute to realize that he’s the client that everyone talks about. The client that everyone always tries to push on somebody else, Will Schuester.  

He peaks inside the room and is horrified to see Blaine lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying. He looks much younger than his eighteen years. Kurt’s not supposed to interact with the workers when he’s up here, but he can’t stop himself from wanting to help when he sees Blaine in such obvious distress. This isn’t a normal, rough client that happens every once in awhile. This is something else and Kurt’s seriously worried.  

He’s about to go inside and help him, when Mike pushes him aside. Mike is the resident caretaker. He’s responsible for providing aftercare after a rough session and cleaning up all of the workers. He’s a good guy and one of the few that Blaine seems willing to let touch him. Kurt hadn’t understood the need for a caretaker when he’d first met Mike. It had only taken witnessing Tina after dealing with a violent client to know how important Mike’s job really is.  

He is the guy that makes sure nobody ever feels completely abused and worthless. It is his responsibility to offer words of comfort when needed and a strong hand whenever somebody is too weak. Kurt had watched Mike kiss all of Tina’s bruises and clean and bandage all of her cuts. He’d watched him sing to her until her tears were dry and talk to her until she was smiling again.  

Kurt isn’t a kinky guy and he can’t imagine ever ending up with a sexual partner that would abuse him like some of these freaks that walk through the door, but he hopes that if he ever did, they are smart enough to stick around and provide proper aftercare. It makes him sick to know that so many people are running around town playing amateur Doms thinking that they know everything because they’ve read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ yet not a single one of them ever sticks around long enough to make sure that their playmate is alright. 

Kurt watches for just another minute, nervous for the boy who he’s developed quite a crush over. He watches on, hoping nobody catches him spying and reports it to April. Mike leans over Blaine to cradle him in his arms and kiss his forehead lightly.  

“You’re a good boy,” he hears Mike say. “A good, beautiful boy.” 

“I did everything he said,” Blaine cries.  

“I know, baby,” Mike says, trying to calm him down.  

“He punished me anyway.” 

Mike wraps a blanket around Blaine’s body and pulls him in close. Kurt turns away and heads on to the next room, the sounds of Blaine’s cries pulling at his heart in a nasty way. He’s horrified to realize that his own eyes are watering as well.  

**** 

Three months after Kurt starts working at the Ranch, he’s walking upstairs to clean the first room of the night. It’s still fairly early so he doesn’t think that many people will be upstairs. The bar had been full when he left, but most of the people drinking were employees and there weren’t a lot of clients. It’s been a slow week for them, it’s a holiday weekend and April says it’s harder for clients to get away when most of them have family visiting. 

 He’s surprised when he reaches the top of the stairs to see Santana and Puck standing in the hallway, watching something. People don’t usually linger in the halls, so Kurt knows that something must be up. 

 “What’s going on?” Kurt asks quietly, so not to be overheard if they have clients waiting in any of the rooms.  

Puck moves to the side to let Kurt through, and he realizes what they’ve been staring at. Blaine is leaning against the wall and clearly trying to walk towards the bathroom. He’s using his hands to guide him along the way, but his feet keep getting caught on the carpet and tripping him up. He’s naked, not a stitch of clothes on him, and is covered in scrapes and blood from what look like nails.  

“Where’s Mike?” Kurt asks, horrified at what he’s seeing. Lately, Blaine’s clients have been getting rougher and rougher with him and Kurt’s not quite sure why April hasn’t put a stop to it. She’s usually really good at taking care of her employees and making sure they are happy and healthy. Blaine is anything but.  

“He got fired last night,” Santana says.  

“What?” Kurt asks, whipping around to stare at her.  

He can’t believe that nobody told him. Mike’s been an amazing employee and everybody really loves him, he can’t imagine why April would get rid of him. It can’t be easy to find a caretaker that everyone trusts, both the girls and the guys. Kurt’s heart goes out to Blaine, knowing there won’t be another person that he trusts in the same way he trusted Mike. 

“April found out that Tina and him have been dating. She fired them both yesterday,” Puck explains.  

“Seriously?” Kurt can’t believe it, he knows that it’s against the rules to get involved with any of the workers, but he didn’t realize April would fire anyone over it.  

“She was pretty upset, said that Mike abused her trust,” Puck says in a tone that says he clearly disagrees with April but isn’t dumb enough to admit it.  

“Well who’s going to take care of you guys tonight?” Kurt asks, winching as Blaine trips again and doesn’t catch himself in time. He falls to the floor.  

“April said we’d have to take care of ourselves until she could hire somebody new,” Santana says, turning on her heel and walking back downstairs. Kurt looks back at Blaine and over to Puck with a helpless look.  

“Sorry, Hummel,” Puck says. “We’ve got strict orders not to touch each other after sessions unless it’s group play, too much chance of cross infections. After firing Mike and Tina, nobody really wants to test her patience.” 

“So you’re just going to leave him?” Kurt asks, giving him a judgmental look. He’s known Puck since high school, and he knows underneath all of the tough guy exterior, is a very caring and sensitive man.   

Puck looks over at Blaine then back at Kurt who is fixing him with a glare. 

 “I’ll get him to the bathroom, but then I’m out. You want to clean him up, it’ll be your ass on the line,” Puck says.  

He walks over to Blaine and picks him up easily, Blaine’s never been a big guy and lately he’s been getting thinner. Kurt follows Puck into the bathroom where he lays Blaine down on the small cot that is set up.  

“Coop?” Blaine asks, his voice groggy. His eyes are rolling into the back of his head and Kurt wonders what on Earth happened to him to make him so delirious.  

“I don’t understand why he always gets stuck with clients that do stuff like this,” Kurt asks.  

“He’s new,” Puck says. “We all had to deal with it. Once April sees that he’s strong enough to handle it, she’ll start setting him up with the high rollers and pass the real freaks off to somebody else.” 

“So this is some sick initiation thing or something?” Kurt asks, searching through the different drawers to see what supplies there were.  

He’s never been in this bathroom, that’s always been Mike’s responsibility to keep it clean and stocked. There is a wide range of first aid materials. There are bath salts, many scented soaps, shampoos, conditioners, antibacterial cleansers, and countless bottles of painkillers.  

“He’s uh,” Puck pauses and looks around like somebody might be listening to them.  

“He’s what, Noah?” Kurt asks, a dangerous edge to his voice.  

“I’m not supposed to know this,” Puck says. “But he’s been getting a lot of complaints. The clients say that he hasn’t been submissive enough, it’s why April’s been hesitant to move him up.” 

“Really?” Kurt asks, not buying it. He’s had the misfortune of seeing the clients leave after they’ve had their way with Blaine, they always seem pretty satisfied with themselves. 

“Well, _client_ ,” Puck says in a whisper so Kurt has to lean in close to hear him. “Schuester keeps complaining about him, but I think it’s bull. I had him once and he’s an asshole. Treats us like dirt. I think he’s making it all up so that April won’t let him work with anyone else. He always asks for Blaine when he comes in and leaves if he’s not available. He’s a total creep, and this is coming from somebody who’s seen it all.”

 “Okay,” Kurt says, trying to keep his voice even. He’s furious, he wants to storm downstairs and give April an earful, but Blaine needs him more. “Thank you, Noah.” 

“Take care of him,” Puck says. “You can put him in my room tonight if you don’t think he can be alone.” 

“Thanks,” Kurt says, and with that Puck heads back downstairs to work.  

The first thing Kurt notices is a harsh red line running from the corners of Blaine’s mouth up to both of his ears, like he’s been gagged. The line is thick and red, bleeding in some areas. It’s shining with a strange liquid that Kurt is praying isn’t bodily fluids. He’s worked in this brothel long enough to know that he doesn’t want to have to clean any cum off of Blaine. As he grabs a wet tissue to wipe the area clean, he realizes that the substance is clear. He tentatively leans over to smell it and realizes that it’s alcohol.  

No wonder it’s so inflamed, Kurt thinks. It has to be pretty painful to have had liquor poured over open cuts.  

“You’re okay,” Kurt says, stroking Blaine’s curls lightly, not knowing where he can touch without causing pain.  

Blaine lets out a pathetic whine before starting to cry. Kurt frantically searches his brain for what he’s supposed to do. What did Mike always do to comfort Blaine? 

“You’re such a good boy,” he says, feeling like he’s talking to a dog and not a grown man. Blaine’s cries quiet down, but they don’t stop.  

Kurt knows better than to get too close to somebody after a session, but he throws all of those fears out the window. Taking care of Blaine is far more important than anything else and there’s nobody else willing to do it. He leans over and places a soft kiss to the small part of Blaine’s cheek that isn’t inflamed.  

“You’re a beautiful, good boy,” he says. 

“Cooper,” Blaine calls out, his voice rough and scratchy. Kurt isn’t sure who Cooper is, he isn’t anyone that works here. He wants to go and get him, whoever he is, if that’s what’s going to make Blaine feel better.  

“Who’s Cooper?” Kurt asks, pulling away to start cleaning Blaine up again. 

“You said you were going to make him stop,” Blaine says, but when Kurt questions him further, he gets no response. 

Kurt finishes up cleaning his face and rubs some disinfectant over the wound, hoping it soothes the burn a bit. He rolls Blaine over gently onto his stomach so he can tend to all the scratches over his back. He doesn’t mean to look at Blaine’s ass that closely, he is trying his best not to ogle the incredibly sexy man in front of him while he’s clearly so distraught. He can’t help but notice something poking out of his ass. Kurt assumes it’s a plug, he’s seen and cleaned enough of them in the past few months to know that clients use them frequently. He personally doesn’t understand the appeal, but then again he and his old boyfriend had always kept their sex lives fairly vanilla.  

He’s embarrassed to touch Blaine in such a private place, but Blaine is in no condition to do anything for himself. So he leans over and tries to pull the object out. Blaine screams out in pain. Kurt’s hands immediately fly up and he backs up against the wall.  

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cries out, mortified that he’s hurt Blaine. He wishes Mike were here, he knows how to handle people when they are like this. He probably doesn’t cause Blaine any pain when he cleans him up.  

“Bottle,” Blaine mumbles before passing out again.  

Bottle? Kurt thinks, confused. He doesn’t know what Blaine is asking for. Does he want a bottle? He didn’t think Blaine was the type for that kind of play, but Kurt’s learned not to judge a book buy its cover working in a place like this. Sometimes the most innocent of people have the hardest kinks.  

He moves in closer and takes a closer look at Blaine’s ass, knowing that the plug can’t stay in there, when he realizes what Blaine had been talking about. He’s horrified, he’s got a bottle stuck up his ass. Who does that?  

Kurt knows that he’s blushing furiously at this point, but he has to pull it together and get through this for Blaine. He takes a few steadying breaths and tries to pull the bottle out again, but Blaine starts crying out in pain so he stops. The bottle can come out later, he’ll just tend to the other problems first.  

He rubs ointment over all the cuts and scraps on Blaine’s body, careful to keep his tough light so that he doesn’t upset any of the injuries further. Blaine’s body is covered in bruises, especially on his ass and upper thighs. There are finger shaped bruises starting to darken around Blaine’s neck, which probably explain his raspy voice. He wonders if Schue strangles Blaine until he passes out or if he stops before that point.  

Once Blaine’s cuts are tended to, Kurt knows that he needs to wash Blaine down. Except, he can’t do that until the bottle is out. He has no idea how he’s supposed to get it out without causing Blaine any more pain and he’ll have to be incredibly careful not to break it and hurt Blaine further. He picks up his phone to Google a solution, but the only results that he gets are porn sites and joke answers. There’s nothing remotely helpful for him.  

He digs around in the drawers to find some lube. He spreads it over the area and bottle to try and get rid of some of the friction, but it doesn’t work. Blaine cries out again when he so much as touches the bottle and kicks Kurt’s hand away.  

“Stop,” Blaine mumbles. “Please, sir.” 

Kurt’s eyebrows raise at the use of the word sir, but he realizes that Blaine probably thinks he’s another client.  

“I’m trying to help you Blaine,” Kurt says, rubbing his hair gently.  

“I’ll be good, Dad,” Blaine whines. “Just stop.” 

Kurt ignores the use of the word dad, not wanting to think of the role play that this boy has had to endure. Playing a police officer is one thing, but a daddy-kink Kurt will never understand. 

 “Blaine, it’s Kurt,” he says, whispering into his ear and wrapping his arms around him like Mike used to. “I’m the housekeeper, you’re okay. You’re safe, I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.” 

“Tell Dad I’ll be good now, Coop,” Blaine mumbles, tears still falling from his eyes, only now they are silent.  

Kurt wipes them away, and prays that he isn’t hearing what he thinks he’s hearing. He’s getting the sinking suspicion that Blaine isn’t still mentally stuck in the session tonight, that he’s reliving a distant memory. He pushes that thought away, it’s none of his business what’s going on with Blaine. The only thing he needs to be concerned about is cleaning him up and returning him to his room so he can get back to work.  

Blaine isn’t his responsibility, in fact. However, Kurt has always felt a pull towards him, and he doesn’t understand why. He just knows that he can’t leave Blaine like this, he can’t not help the boy when he’s clearly so helpless.  

“You’re a good boy, Blaine,” he says. “You were perfect, you did everything you were supposed to. You can relax now, it’s over.” 

Blaine moves his face so that he’s kissing Kurt, and he pulls away suddenly, disgusted with the taste of sex that lingers on Blaine’s lips. A hurt look crosses over Blaine’s face before it’s quickly covered up and eyes that had been vulnerable and filled with such pain seconds ago are now dead.  

“Blaine—” Kurt reaches out to him to try and explain himself, but Blaine just pushes him away.  

Blaine moves around for a minute before reaching down between his legs and yanking the bottle out. He barely makes a sound, but Kurt can tell it must be horribly painful because blood starts dripping down Blaine’s leg and pooling on the tile floor.  

Kurt moves to help him, but Blaine slaps his hand away.  

“Get out,” he yells. “You don’t give a damn about me.” 

“Blaine,please,” Kurt says, desperate to help. He can’t just leave Blaine like this. 

“You don’t even know me,” he says, and Kurt’s relieved to see that he’s starting to come back to himself and isn’t lost in his delusion anymore. “Why would you want to help me?” 

“Because I care about you,” Kurt says.  

“Nobody cares about me.” 

Kurt reaches out again, only this time when Blaine goes to smack his hand away, he loses his footing and falls. Kurt catches him before he can hit his head on anything. He slowly eases Blaine to the floor. He moves in closer to cradle Blaine’s face in his hands, happy when Blaine doesn’t push him away.  

“You are a beautiful, _good_ person, and you don’t deserve any of this,” Kurt says, resting his forehead against Blaine’s. It’s fairly intimate for two people that have never spoken before, but it feels incredibly natural. Kurt’s more comfortable sitting close to a prostitute that’s just been raped than he’s ever felt with any of his boyfriends. He wonders what that says about him.  

“I’m not saying this to play out some game or appease you when you’re lost in subspace or whatever it is you guys call it,” Kurt continues. “I’m saying this because I’ve been watching you for weeks, wanting to talk to you. I’ve seen you, and I know that this isn’t you. You don’t deserve any of this. Let me clean you up, please. Then, if you want me to, let me take you home. You don’t need to be here. You can do so much more.” 

“Why would you want to help me?” Blaine asks, sounding so young. He can see the fear in his eyes, the willingness to trust but the uncertainty that he should. Blaine is both the most innocent and the most jaded person Kurt’s ever seen, and he doesn’t want to know what it takes to make a boy that young get to that point.  

“Because I think you’re worth it,” Kurt says softly, feeling an intense desire to kiss him, but holding back. For starters, he doesn’t need to taste Will Schuester’s cum on Blaine’s face—talk about disgusting. Also, he knows the last thing Blaine needs is to be sexualized by yet another person.  

“I’ll be a good boy,” Blaine whispers, sounding a bit broken.  

“You don’t have to be a good boy,” Kurt says, his eyes filling up with tears. Hasn’t Blaine ever had somebody be nice to him and not expect sexual favors in return? “I don’t expect anything from you.” 

Kurt helps Blaine up and puts him into the tub, opting not to fill it with any bath salts so they won’t irritate his cuts. He gets Blaine cleaned off and helps him wash his hair twice just to be certain that they got everything out of it. By the time they are finished, Blaine is looking a little bit better, less pale and more lucid at least, but he can still barely walk on his own. Kurt helps him out of the tub and into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that he found stashed away in the linen closet.  

The two of them walk out of the bathroom together, Blaine clinging to Kurt’s arm like a lifeline. They careful make their way downstairs. Kurt is planning on leaving without another word and never looking back, but April catches them the second they reach the bottom step.  

“Oh there you are,” she says to Blaine, giving Kurt a curious look at the way Blaine is holding onto him. “I have a client that is asking for you.” 

Blaine nods and starts to let go of Kurt’s arm, but Kurt grabs his hand to stop him.  

“He’s not going,” Kurt says firmly. 

 “Excuse me?” April says, looking Kurt up and down, sizing him up. “I don’t think this is any of your business.” 

“Blaine is leaving with me,” Kurt says.  

“What so now you’re fucking the help too?” April says to Blaine, raising her hand to slap him but Kurt grabs her wrist before she can make contact.  

“I wouldn’t do that,” Kurt says with a warning tone. He sounds much more authoritative than he knew he could be.  

“What gives you the right to come into my house and fuck with my kids?” April says, her voice sounds dangerous. She signals to Gerry, the house security man and Kurt feels him at his back, ready to kick him out. He knows if he leaves how without Blaine, he’ll never see him again. He knows that nobody else will look after him and that he’s not strong enough to leave on his own.  

“I’m leaving and Blaine is coming with me,” Kurt says, trying to keep himself calm. He won’t get what he wants by throwing a fit like a teenager. “Or do you want channel five to hear about how the only legal brothel in the state that has a reputation for treating it’s workers so well, is actually allowing them to be abused on a nightly basis.” 

“You don’t have any proof,” April says. “And I take care of my kids.” 

“Look at him, April,” he says, pointing at Blaine who’s still got visible bruising even though most of his body is covered up. “I know you’re not a bad person, but Blaine doesn’t belong here, neither do some of your clients.” 

“He said that Blaine misbehaved and things got a little rough, he assured me that everything was perfectly safe,” April says, looking Blaine up and down. He can see the doubt in her eyes, the realization that she’s messed up. 

 “He lied,” Kurt says. “We’ll forget all about it, nobody ever has to know. Just let me take Blaine, you and I both know that he’s not cut out for this.” 

“He’s such a good boy,” April says, patting him on the cheek. 

Blaine leans into her touch. For a moment, Kurt wonders if he’s really doing the right thing. April took Blaine in when he had nowhere else to go, next to Mike, she’s the only person Blaine’s ever really talked too. He knows that it’s right to take him though. Blaine trusts April because she gave him a home, but what he doesn’t realize is that April didn’t do it for him. She did it because Blaine is an attractive boy that has a young face and makes her a lot of money. He needs somebody that will love him without needing sexual favors for it.  

“April,” Kurt says, pulling on Blaine’s hand and slowly walking them to the door. Expecting Gerry to stop them at any moment. Kurt knows that if Gerry gets involved, there isn’t much Kurt will be able to do to go against him.  

April watches them for a long moment, before finally nodding. Giving him full permission to take Blaine and never come back. 

 **** 

It takes years to get Blaine anywhere close to normal.  

The first few months, Blaine has to sleep in Kurt’s bed because he trembles and has panic attacks if he is left alone. He falls asleep curled in Kurt’s arms, but Kurt always wakes up to Blaine trying to get him off in the morning. Kurt always turns him down, claiming that it’s not because he doesn’t like Blaine. He has to remind him that they don’t have to have sex to show that they care about each other. Blaine starts therapy fairly soon after Kurt realizes that Blaine is incapable of separating sex and general affection. He can’t have Blaine propositioning Carol and Finn all of the time.  

Four months after Blaine comes home, Kurt gets him in a program to help him graduate. As it turns out, Blaine ran away before he could start his senior year and never got a diploma. Blaine ends up being an incredibly smart guy and finishes his courses in two months, receiving his high school diploma. They start applying to colleges for him before Blaine decides that he’s not ready to be out on his own at a four year university. He starts community college seven months after he comes home.  

It’s a year before Blaine is able to admit, with a lot of help from his therapist, that if he wants to have a relationship with Kurt, they need to distance themselves so Blaine can learn to be more independent. Kurt freaks out a bit, but agrees to do whatever makes Blaine happy. Kurt’s relieved to find out that “independence” for Blaine means moving into the basement and sleeping in his own bedroom. 

 Fourteen months after Blaine comes home, Burt finally recovers enough from his heath issues to come home. Blaine relapses and has to be committed to the hospital on an involuntary hold. Blaine winds up agreeing to a four month treatment facility and Kurt has to live with quick phone calls. The rehab facility has a strict no visitors policy that Kurt hates, but knows it’s important for Blaine that he stays strong.  

Eighteen months later, Blaine is released from rehab and receives and acceptance letter to NYU. Kurt and Blaine will be moving to New York together, but living in their own places, Blaine is adamant that part of his recovery be that he lives in the dorms and try to recover some of the normal life he missed out on.  

Two years later, Blaine kisses Kurt as the ball drops in Times Square and tells him that he’s ready to try a relationship. Six months after that, they have sex for the first time and it’s completely vanilla and Blaine has never looked so happy. Kurt proposes to him a year and a half after their first kiss under Lima’s Fourth of July fireworks. They have come home to visit Kurt’s family and have set up a private picnic out in the secluded woods where nobody ever goes.  

Blaine says yes. 

 Kurt never finds out about Blaine’s past, he never asks and Blaine never feels the need to share it. However, Blaine still acts incredibly submissive around Kurt’s dad, or anybody’s dad for that matter. Blaine still gets tears in his eyes whenever that crappy Lifetime movie comes on with that credit commercial guy and he refuses to let Kurt change the channel. Between that and the habit Blaine has of talking in his sleep, Kurt has a fairly good idea of what Blaine’s been through. He just doesn’t care.  

The past is the past, and all the Kurt cares about is that Blaine is alive, healthy and happy. 


End file.
